Sanitary facilities for public use require an efficient cleaning treatment to ensure their hygiene. Such cleaning treatments have to be effected automatically, immediately after each use, in order to offer to each user the best conditions of cleanliness and hygiene.
Various installations have been proposed for this purpose, but the cleaning, either of the mechanical or the hydraulic type, does not always give satisfactory results and, since it is necessary in such installations to have a cleaning unit for each toilet bowl available, high installation costs are invariably involved.
This is especially important in the case of multiple facilities at the same location, provided for simultaneous use, as in the case of public places, out-door theaters, stadiums, fairs, comfort stations and so on, where the problem of hygiene is especially critical.